vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunefer
Summary Hunefers are the mummified remains of demigods- creatures with a shred of a divine spark left over. Unlike their fellow Undead, Hunefers are agile and dexterous. They are soulless, much like all other undead- their spirits have departed to the Astral Isles, and now they seek to take back their former divine power. The Hunefer is the leftover- when a deity rises to power with a new body once more, the Hunefer is the flesh left behind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Hunefer Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, many could be eons old Classification: Undead Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Deities and outsiders are purely abstract in their forms), possibly Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, and 8), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, possibly Mid-Godly; still possesses some form of a Divine Spark held over from its life as a demigod, making it comparable to beings such as Hercules; as a low-end, the Hunefer's text states it can form mummies from the dust of their corpses and should scale to that), Rage Power, Memory Manipulation (Can root around in the memories of its lifetime to discover the knowledge of the god it once was), Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of striking intangible, incorporeal, abstract, nonexistent, and conceptual creatures), Fear Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement via Despair (The mere sight of a Hunefer inspires crippling dread and paralysis on the spot), Corrosion Inducement/Disease Manipulation via Hunefer Rot (On touch, a Hunefer inflicts Hunefer Rot, a disease that continues to eat away at the flesh and reduce bodily health until the subject dies, typically within seconds as their form crumbles), Damage Reduction, Electricity Manipulation via Chain Lightning, Illusion Creation via Displacement, Statistics Amplification via Haste, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Aura via Unholy Aura, Energy Manipulation via Ruin, Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Necromancy, Magic, Reality Warping, and Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Superior to the material form of Father Llymic) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Considered hugely agile and quick even for its level, making it superior to creatures such as rogues who can dodge short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can push over 85 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Infinite, Undead have no normal needs required for life and can act indefinitely Range: Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, even with only a sliver of its divine spark it maintains intelligence equal to the peak, absolute peak of humanity and other humanoid races, barring those with some form of supernatural improvement Weaknesses: Takes double damage from fire Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demigods Category:Undead Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Mummies